


The Elevator Incident

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Elevators, Omorashi, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trapped In Elevator, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter was dying for a pee but soon regrets his decision to decline Tony's multiple offers to find him a closer bathroom when the elevator stops three floors from their destination.  All he'd wanted to do was get home and this was not on the agenda.





	The Elevator Incident

**Author's Note:**

> ...because I said to myself, 'What the hell, Self, you haven't done a trapped in an elevator scenario yet. You may as well go ahead and do it."

It was well after midnight when Tony decided that it was time to start looking for a gas station. The car's tank was nearly empty while his own was decidedly full. As such, it wasn't long before he was pulling off the highway and up to a pump. Climbing out of the car he decided to go ahead and the gas flowing before leaning across the front seat to wake up his young passenger. "Hey, Pete. Wake up. It's pee time.", he announced, not wanting to let the boy sleep through the stop. He sort of assumed that his bladder was begging for release that his kid's probably was too. It had quite been a while since they'd last stopped.

"Leave me alone. I'm fine.", Peter grumbled into the pillow that he had pressed against the passenger side window. They had been up late every single night of the Science and Technology Expo they'd attended. He was beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more than to remain asleep against that window. 

"Kid, it's another two hours until we get back to the tower. I don't want to stop again. Now, get up and go to the bathroom.", Tony said with a bit of a laugh. When Peter shook his head, never even bothering to open his eyes, he gave up, mostly because his bladder was screaming at him to get inside already. "I don't have time to fight with you about this because_ I do_ need to piss. You want anything?"

"Yes. ...to go back to sleep", Peter whined causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"Suit yourself.", Tony sighed out as he quickly rehung the nozzle and started towards the service station door so that he could take advantage of the facilities. He was more than overdue for a break. 

Entering the station he ignored the look of shock on the attendant's face in favor of making a beeline towards the men's room. Once inside, he paused at the closest urinal and sighed as he made his release. He'd really needed to go. The force at which it was all leaving his body was a testament enough of that. It hissed against the porcelain for some time before the pressure began to fade. Once his bladder had finally run dry, he gave himself a small shake and adjusted his pants. Then, crossed the room to wash his hands and practically skipped back out to the car where Peter was still sleeping. "Last chance to take a leak. You sure you're good?", Tony asked once more before making a move to put the car in gear.

"I'm sure.", Peter huffed as he mildly glared at the man beside him. "Let's go home. I can go pee there."

_Slightly_ frustrated that his kid had just indicated that _he did need to pee_ but was _choosing not too_, Tony went ahead and started pulling the car back out onto the street. It wasn't like he could make him. The kid knew how much longer they would be in the car. Besides, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that if at some point Peter woke up desperately asking for a bathroom, he would stop again without hesitation. 

When Peter did wake it wasn't because of his full bladder, it was because Tony had to come to an abrupt stop for the car in front of him as he exited the highway. This had caused Peter to lurch forward, leading to him being nearly garroted by the seatbelt. "Are we there?", Peter asked in sleepy confusion, readjusting himself so that the shoulder strap was no longer pulling on his neck.

"No, but we're close. Thirty more minutes.", Tony said as he rubbed his free hand over his tired eyes and wondered why they hadn't taken a plane. 

Nodding his head, Peter sat up rather than trying to go back to sleep. Though within several minutes he decided that maybe that hadn't been the right decision. Because now that he was awake, so was his bladder. Shifting in his seat, he told himself that it wasn't much further. He was starting to recognize where they were and could hold it until they got back. 

Apparently, he had shifted a bit too much though because Tony noticed. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Um... yeah but, but we're almost there. I hold it.", Peter said as he went back to watching the lights fly past the window.

Tony just rolled his eyes, mostly because he'd known that was going to happen. Though, he'd assumed that it would happen _before_ they got within twenty minutes of home. "I told you to go piss when I stopped for gas."

"I know... but I was tired.", Peter returned, never even chancing a glance at the man beside him. He already knew he'd made a mistake. He'd actually needed to pee before going to sleep. Just not so much so that he felt the need to ask for a break. Then, when the opportunity to relieve himself had come up, he'd chosen to ignore growing pressure in his lower abdomen in favor of keeping his eyes closed. 

Sighing, Tony reached over to still the leg that was now shaking the entire car. "There's a twenty-four-hour pharmacy coming up. Give me five minutes."

Peter stilled his leg and started fidgetting with his fingers instead. Even though, the idea of getting to go pee in the next five minutes sounded really good he couldn't get past the fact that they were literally _in their neighborhood_. When he thought about it, he had to go pretty bad but he was also more than sure that he could hold it until they got back. "It's fine. I can go pee as soon as we get home.", Peter said with confidence. It would take twenty minutes tops to get to the building and park, then the elevator ride to the penthouse would be quick. He could be in the bathroom pissing his way to enlightenment in less than half an hour.

Giving the boy a suspicious look, Tony reluctantly agreed. Mostly because he was ready to get home himself. It had been a long weekend and he wanted to get into his own bed. So, he kept going and was soon pulling into the underground garage. "Leave your stuff here, we can get it later. I'm tired and you look like your about to piss yourself."

"I do not.", Peter claimed between yawns. Wincing slightly as he stretched his arms behind his head, putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his bladder. "I do really need to go to the bathroom, though."

That being said, they both hurried towards the elevator where Tony paused before requesting a floor. "Do you want to stop on the ground level and use the lobby bathrooms before we go up?", he offered but Peter declined, claiming that he just_ wanted to be home _and that it wasn't like stopping on the lower level would be _that much quicker_. It would save two minutes at best. "You heard the kid, FRIDAY. Take us home."

At Tony's command, the elevator sprang into action, Peter leaned against the wall and began to jitter in place as he watched the numbers over the door count upward. They were almost there, three floors to go when the lift came to a shuddering stop. Looking around in confusion, Peter started to panic. The elevator had never stopped like that before. Everything in Stark Tower was state of the art, designed by Tony himself. "Tony? What happened?", he asked with trepidation. He was almost afraid to hear the answer because being trapped in an elevator with a bladder that was minutes from exploding didn't sound great. 

"Not, sure.", Tony mumbled as he began rapidly typing into his phone. "FRIDAY? How about a quick restart on the elevator system?"

"There doesn't appear to be a system error, Boss. I've located some structural damage to the part of the grid that powers the main shaft. You can reconfigure the energy flow and bypass the damage or initiate the backup generators but either of those options will require a manual override."

"Well, let's get that started shall we, dear? Put the system code through to my phone and highlight the damage so we can work around it.", Tony requested, his mind already going into work mode. As such he completely forgot about his kid's current situation.

"How long is the is going to take?", Peter shakily inquired. It didn't sound like a quick process and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep all of his liquid in place. They had been so close to actually making it to the penthouse, that his bladder had already started pulsing with anticipation. He could feel it pressing and contracting making him want to cry on the spot.

Suddenly remembering, Peter's immediate need for a toilet, Tony cringed. "It's going to take a little bit. Hopefully no more than fifteen minutes. Twenty tops.", Tony promised. "I'll go as fast as I can."

Peter nodded his head and went back to fidgeting in place. Any other time he would have been super impressed by the strings of code the man was currently manipulating in front of him but he couldn't seem to concentrate on it. It was taking every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep his muscles clenched tight enough contain the monstrous lake that was currently growing inside of him. 

Not even ten minutes had passed before his need went from urgent to absolutely dire and he could feel himself starting to lose control. Small drops of piss were beginning to drip out of him and dampen the front of his boxers. Even so, he was hesitant to say anything about it. Tony had offered to get him to a closer bathroom twice in the last half hour and he had declined both times. 

Only when sighing and redistributing his weight was no longer doing him any good, did Peter finally speak up. "I really, _really_, need to go to the bathroom now, Tony.", he uttered through is teeth. Drops of pee were starting to come out him at a more rapid rate and a small dark patch was ever so slowly beginning to show near his crotch. "Like, it's _really_ bad."

"I know, kid. I've almost got it.", Tony quickly replied as he hit the last few keystrokes to complete the process leading up to the actual restart. "FRIDAY? How long will take to get this particular elevator back up and running?", he asked after getting a good view of the anguished look on his kid's face. "We've got sort of a time-sensitive situation going on here..."

When the AI replied that the estimated time of power-up was ten to twelve minutes, Peter whimpered quietly. There was no way he was going to be able to wait that long. The steady drops were already picking up pace and would soon be stringing so closely together that they would become a trickling stream. Swallowing back some of his pride, Peter took a deep breath. "I'm seriously about to wet my pants.", he admitted. "I can't wait that long."

"Yes, you can.", Tony assured. The kid was sixteen, surely he could hold it for ten more minutes. Teenagers don't just up and pee their pants, he thought to himself but that was before he noticed the wet spot forming on the boy's jeans. Now realizing that the kid had been being_ extremely serious_ when he'd claimed he couldn't hold it any longer, Tony's heart sank. He really didn't want the kid to be forced to wet himself but there wasn't much else he could do. It wasn't like they had carried anything with them. There was no bottle or bucket or even a jacket available to use as an impromptu toilet. "Just hold on, Buddy. We're getting there."

Already having to resort to occasionally squeezing himself tightly between his legs, Peter took another deep breath and continued to try to keep the majority of the flood under control. It didn't take much longer after that for a long spurt to gush out of him, making him gasp. "How much longer?", he pressed, getting a bit more frantic with each passing minute.

"Seven minutes.", Tony replied after taking a quick peek at his watch. Then as he was trying to decide the best way to comfort his tormented child, he heard Peter let out a small sob. 

"Tony... I can't wait.", Peter cried in earnest before forcing himself to reel it back in. He was well aware that the more stressed he allowed himself to become the harder it was going to be to hold it all in. "I need to go pee. _ Please_." 

Now _heavily_ suffering from second-hand anxiety, Tony raised his voice as he addressed the AI once more, pleading for assistance. "FRIDAY? Anything you can do to speed this up?", he asked with irritation in his tone but his kid was in agony and there was nothing he could do about it. It was frustrating.

"The system is rebooting. I have no control over the speed at which it recalibrates.", the AI replied sounding almost offended. If Peter wasn't under so much distress, he would have been amused. He always found it impressive how life-like Tony AI's could sound.

"Are we between floors or can we maybe get out?", Tony asked as a last-ditch effort. He was pretty sure that wouldn't actually work but it was worth asking because at this point he happily would call a suit to cut the doors right open if it meant Peter could get some relief. It was painful to watch, he couldn't imagine how the kid felt. He wondered if he should just tell him to let loose in the corner. 

"You are solidly between floors eighteen and nineteen. Opening the doors would not result in an escape route. I recommend that you wait for power to be restored. Five minutes remaining."

"I can't", Peter blurted out the second FRIDAY announced that he was still five minutes from freedom. He couldn't wait, he couldn't hold it. It was already starting to come out and no amount of squeezing, dancing or pleading was going to stop it completely. He was seconds from bursting wide open. The piss was already forcing its way out at an alarming rate considering how tight of a grip he had on himself. He was already doing everything he knew to do and yet there was still pee spilling into his pants as his bladder demanded that he relinquish his hold without reservation, all the while what little pride he had left pressed for him to keep fighting. "I can't wait anymore."

Without any other options, Tony went back to the passing thought of having the kid piss in the corner. "So don't. Just, just go.", he quickly replied and when Peter looked at him with something between fear and hope he softened his tone and tried to offer as much reassurance as he could. "It's fine. We can clean it up. I won't tell anyone."

"Do you promise?", Peter whined as placed the hand not squeezing himself, gently over his painful bladder. It felt hot and hard, he was amazed that it hadn't popped yet. 

Taking a step forward Tony placed one hand on his kid's shaking shoulders. "Cross my heart, Buddy.", he said as he gestured over his chest with the index finger of his free hand, to seal the vow. 

Nodding his head and swallowing hard, Peter thought about how desperately he wanted to empty himself but he couldn't decide how he was meant to do that. "In my pants?", Peter asked miserably as he unthinkingly leaned his head on Tony's chest. He was just so miserable and leaning on him was comfortable, he didn't give it a second thought.

"Whatever you want to do... Either way, I won't look.", Tony replied as gently rubbed the boy's back. However, there was no decision for Peter to make. Before he could fully respond or even step out of Tony's very close proximity, his body gave up and chose for him. 

"I... I... ", Peter had started but his words were interrupted by a long whimper as the piss he'd been adamantly holding back erupted from his tip and began to hastily pour out of him. With the damn having burst, he instinctively spread his legs and bent his knees just enough to prevent the hot rivulets that were running down his thighs from making it all the way to his shoes. 

The sound of Peter's piss spraying against the inside of his jean's filled the air but thick material was only able to absorb so much before it became saturated allowing the pee to hit the floor. Splashing and spattering, not only onto the tile but also the lowermost part of the wall beside him. As it did so, Tony took several steps back in order to give Peter a bit of space as he fully wet himself. Once standing in the opposite corner he attempted to avert his eyes but they were in such small quarters that it seemed nearly impossible to do. 

While Peter continued to uncontrollably water the floor, Tony attempted to swallow back the guilt that was now coursing through him. He should have stopped the car the second he'd noticed how uncomfortable his kid was. He was the adult and Peter was a still something of a child. He should have never allowed the boy to talk him out of stopping at that pharmacy. He'd permitted his own desire to get home to stand in the way of his common sense. He_ knew_ Peter hadn't peed in_ hours._

It went on like this for what felt like, far too long until eventually, his long piss started to come to an end and the splattering was reduced to a soft patter until there was nothing left save for a few spits and dribbles. Peter wanted to feel guilty or even embarrassed but he didn't. All he could register was the sense of ease that caused a deep sigh to escape his lips as he pulled himself from the bliss-filled trance that the relief had left him in. "I'm sorry.", he sighed out quietly from where he stood.

"You're alright, kiddo.", Tony said as he cautiously stepped through the puddle that was now taking up more than half of the lift's flooring. Then once he was within reach he pulled Peter forward to wrap his arms around his shivering form. 

"W-wait...", Peter whined as he half-heartedly resisted the man's affections. "I'm, I'm _so gross_ right now."

Tony nearly laughed. The kid must have been so focused on finally relieving himself that he didn't notice he'd started going before Tony could cross the room. As such there was already drops piss along the bottoms of his jeans where Peter's ample stream had splashed in front of him. "I'm not worried about that, Buddy. It's just pee. It washes off."

Nodding his head, Peter relaxed and allowed himself to melt into the man's arms. He couldn't remember one time where he'd ever legitimately not made it to the bathroom and he couldn't help but feel a bit childish for it. "I can't believe I just peed in my pants like a toddler. I'm so sorry."

"It happens, kid. This wasn't your fault.", Tony reassured as the elevator came to life. After a moment, they were walking slowly into the penthouse together. Peter tried to hurry down the hall but Tony quickly grabbed him by the shoulder. "I'm going to get DUM-E to take care of the mess and we're never going to talk about this again unless you want too, alright, Bud?"

"Alright", Peter agreed with a slight blush. He couldn't think of one reason he would ever want to bring this up again but he was glad to hear that he was being given control of the subject. 

"Now... Shower and bed. I don't want to see you again before noon. Capisce?"

"Capisce.", Peter confirmed and despite the fact that his legs were getting cold and itchy he allowed himself to smile for the first time in hours. One last hug later, he was darting down the hall towards his room, happy to know that the entire incident was already forgotten. 


End file.
